Humanization Curse
by Sky-racer6
Summary: An unknown phenomenon has spread over Cybertron. Turning the natives & structures into human-sized. With Decepticons in power, most of the Autobot has switched sides or live in slavery. Decepticons released a disease that affects only the remaining Autobots in hopes of killing them off. But when the cure is accidentally stumbled upon, can they save the remaining Autobots?


A/n: This is an old fic, originally written about two years ago. Art in the thing above belong to their rightful owners. I know StarBlazer is Arcee and SideSwipe is Stinger but it's all I could find at the time.  
When Team Bee returned to Cybertron, they learned of the Humanization Curse and how bad Cybertron really was. The Humanization curse transformed all Cybertronian, Autobot and Decepticon alike. It also shrunk all buildings/equipment into walked briskly down a dark alley, carrying a dirty, old glass bottle.  
"Lieu-'Bee?" StorngArm called out as she entered a small doorway, where the dim glow of a dying electric lamp shone. "What'd you find?" BumbleBee asked from where he rested against the brick wall.  
"Only this." She said as she poured the small amount of liquid into the small, dented saucepan that sat in the middle of the concrete floor.  
"How are you 'Bee?" It was a simple question, but its answer was complicated.  
I've been better." was his reply. They sat in silence while StrongArm fiddled with something that she had found in her last garbage dump-hunt. The Decepticons had taken every building, taking the Autobots they found as slaves. There was a small group of Autobots that lived in the streets but had to report to their Decepticon masters for daily 'sessions', which actually was an hour and half of torture. Most of the Autobots survived onto the streets.  
"I still can believe that SideSwipe joined them," StrongArm growled the last part.  
"It...is," BumbleBee said as StarBlazer ran towards them.  
"You should come now if you want some food," StarBlazer told them.  
"Right," StrongArm said as she stood and helped BumbleBee up. They followed StarBlazer to a half-hidden bunker, where lines of people were waiting to get a plate of 'food' (brown, grey and green gloop).  
"They could make it look nicer," StarBlazer commented as they found somewhere to sit.  
"Have you seen Fixit, Drift or Grimlock recently?" StrongArm asked.  
"I saw Drift this morning, he was looking for his mini-cons. Grim' I haven't seen. And Fi-" She was cut off by someone yelling 'scrap' and an orange blur running into her. "Well, we know where Fixit is now." StarBlazer said with a laugh.  
"Hello," Fixit said as he sat next to BumbleBee.

"Autobot scrum. Report to your Decepticon masters for today's session." The group got up, put their plates away, and headed towards the center of walked next to StrongArm and said, "Bee's too weak already, he won't survive another,"  
"I know Star' but we can't do anything otherwise they'll offline us," StrongArm said as StarBlazer reached out and stopped her.  
"Has it got to you? The StrongArm I knew before all this never gave up." StarBlazer told her.  
"So? What if it has? Eventually, everybot is infected." StrongArm argued. The other just sent her a look and continued walking. It was just their fragging luck that their Decepticon master was StarScream. When they got to StarScream's building, BumbleBee was sent in first.  
"Be careful," StrongArm whispered as BumbleBee walked off slowly. When he entered the room, StarScream was standing on the other side of the room, holding an electric-prob rod.  
"Hello, bug." The former Seeker spat. The first jab, he screamed in pain. The second, he fell unconscious. Believing him to be offline, StarScream threw BumbleBee out and StarBlazer was called in.  
"Is he okay?" Fixit asked nervously as StrongArm looked him over.  
"Luckily, he's just unconscious, not offline." She told Fixit as he sighed in relief.  
"I will get him back to your camp as I do not go to these 'sessions'" Fixit said as he (somehow) was able to pick 'Bee and carry him in the direction of their camp. Somehow, Fixit didn't see any Decepticon patrols.  
"What is this?" Fixit asked no one in particular as he looked at StrongArm's project. Which were a few tin cans, a radio antenna, and a dirty plastic bowl?  
"She...believed that... it would change... us back." He told the former mini-con, making him jump.  
"Bee! you were unconscious less than a klick (minute) ago!" Fixit said, slightly too loud.  
"Fixit...where were you for the...last three orns (weeks)?" BumbleBee asked.  
"-ere" Fixit had barely finished the sentence when BumbleBee collapsed.

* * *

When StarBlazer and a limping StrongArm returned, they found Fixit asleep while standing straight up (which is impossible) and BumbleBee where he was earlier that day.  
"Okay, listing time. Decepticon-gone-Autobot: Arachnid, Breakdown, KnockOut," StarBlazer started.  
"Autobot-gone-Decepticon: Chromia, Boulder, SideSwipe," StrongArm said. They continued like this for a few more minutes, until StrongArm asked a question, "Do you think it is possible to change back?"  
"You tell me, you're the one making the device to do that," StarBlazer said as she lay down, attempting to sleep.  
"I know you've got WindBlade's memories and stuff, but you're acting like SunStreaker," StrongArm commented.

"That's 'cause I have a part of Sunny's spark." She explained. "No way!" someone yelled.  
A day passed and they did the same thing, over and over. Without anything happening. Until one day, BumbleBee was unable to stand.  
"Fixit!" StarBlazer yelled.

"It's killing him and the Decepticons won't give us the cure." She explained.  
"I know, but if 'Bee doesn't report for today's session. StarScream will come here and offline him." the former mini-con said. A stray piece of tattered, grimy paper blew past and he caught it.  
"A new hospital has opened!" He said excitedly.  
"Where?" StrongArm asked from where she was working on her project.  
"Kaon," "Alright, we'll take 'Bee there." With that, they stood up and started to carry BumbleBee. Kaon was Iacon's neighboring city. To their surprise, the new hospital was three-story high.

"Another infected?" a young blue and green-clothed woman asked as the group entered.  
"Yes, he's had it for about three weeks now," StarBlazer told her, causing the other woman to gasp.  
"Three weeks? He doesn't have much longer to be alive." BlueZero told them as two men approached with a stretcher.  
Once they had taken BumbleBee away, Fixit spoke up, "Do you think those medics will be able to help 'Bee?"

"I don't know Fix, I don't know," Starblazer sighed as they took a seat on the floor


End file.
